


The ineffable start

by larissita



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), F/M, Ineffable Godparents, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Other, ineffable parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissita/pseuds/larissita
Summary: To understand the following story you must first know of a few prior events and facts to the very start of this story. The first event you must understand is that the apoca-not happened already four years ago. The second fact you should understand was that one Anthony J. Crowley was a demon, who, for as much as he can tell, is the only of his kind (besides Satan himself) that remembered his life before the fall. The third event that you should know of, is the simple truth that neither angels nor demons have a sexual identification, mental or physical. And so our story can began while you take note of these facts.





	1. The third start

To understand the following story you must first know of a few prior events and facts to the very start of this story. The first event you must understand is that the apoca-not happened already four years ago. Which today made our little Antichrist not so little. In fact, if you were to ask one Adam Young, he would tell you he was now a young man, though he was in fact an hormonal teenager. He was after all barely fifteen years old. The second fact you should understand was that one Anthony J. Crowley was a demon, who, for as much as he can tell, is the only of his kind (besides Satan himself) that remembered his life before the fall. The third event that you should know of, is the simple truth that neither angels nor demons have a sexual identification, mental or physical. And so our story can began while you take note of these facts.

So as said before, this story starts four years after the Apoca-not, with the single call from an Antichrist to one demon and one angel. That day had started like any other, Crowley, bored, (since both Heaven and Hell were on radio silence for now four years) had gone over to the only library he ever had gone to. One library, specialized in antique and rare books, Fell and Co., owned by one principality, angel of the lord, Aziraphale. So before the library had even open, Crowley had distracted the angel with sweet pastries direct from a lovely bakery in Orleans, France. And so both angel and demon had a lovely breakfast, though neither needed to feed. And that is the moment of the call.

“Who would ever call at this time dear?”

“It’s already 10 a.m., Angel, don’t you have a library that should be currently open?”

“Well… yes, but.”

“Just pick-up the phone Angel.”

There was hesitation for a moment, Aziraphale knew that the polite thing to do was indeed to answer the phone. But he was having such a lovely breakfast. Such a pity his time with Crowley had been interrupted by this impromptu call.

“Fell and Co. library, I’m sorry to inform you we are quiet close because of an emergency.”

“Aziraphale, it’s Adam, Crowley is there too right? I need to talk to you both, I’m in London. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

The line went silent before Aziraphale could put in another word, his brain barely had the time to process the information vomit that had come out of Adam’s mouth.

“So, what was that about? I can tell by your face that it was something strange.”

“It was Adam, he’s coming over. I think he said he needed to talk to us.”

Barely 10 minutes later, Adam Young was knocking of the door of the angel’s library. The teenager was jittery, nervous energy running through his body. Dog was quickly following his master inside the library, settling down on the floor by Crowley's feet. Whenever Dog came around, Crowley would rub the back of his ears in a delicious the way in which the hell hound was incredibly fond of. Adam looked at the two persons he had come to consider his godparents in the last four years.

“The hair is new Crowley.”

While Aziraphale was the very same he had been in the last four years (or the last century really). Crowley had changed a little, his hair was similar to what it had been back when Adam was around 5 years old. Not that Adam had ever seen the demon with such haircut. But now Crowley wore his hair in the same way. His wavy red hair barely passed his shoulders, two small strands tied back to keep the hair away from his face. Crowley has started growing his hair right after the Apoca-not, perhaps telling himself that his hair was more manageable at that length. The reality was far different. The truth was that demon was nostalgic for a time long gone. But we will get to that part eventually.

“Yes.”

“So, I need your help.”

“Yes dear, your message got us quite worried, I’ll go make some tea, why don’t you sit down and tell us what is going on?”

The angel ran off to the back store, getting the tea ready quickly and bringing the pot and the teacups to where the demon and the Antichrist were sitting, waiting for him to come back.

“So, what has been going on?”

“Do I have a soul?” Adam look so worried that it broke Aziraphale heart a little.

“What has brought on this question dear boy?”

“Of course not, why?” The demon answered as a reflex. 

“Crowley, wait.”

“Why are you surprised angel?”

“Well, our dear boy could be worried about such a fact.”

“Look Adam, it’s not that much of a big deal, neither angels nor demons have an actual soul.” Crowley tried to reassure the Antichrist but he was never very good at that sort of thing.

“So… whatever happens when I die?”

“Well dear boy, technically you will go to hell. You are the Antichrist, you will not be punished like mortals are in hell of course but...”

“So he was right?” Adam looked beyond worried now, Crowley could actually see the boy getting nervous and worried. In an impulse that was stranger to even him he lower his voice, sounding softer that he had since he was Warlock’s nanny and would sing lullabies.

“Adam, we can’t help you if you won’t explain. How about you start at the start?”

This actually did seem to calm down the teen if only for a few moments. A few moments of calm was all he needed to breath a little better.

“I’ve been having dreams about him.” The hesitation in voice was as clear as day, tones of fear coming through. “He’s been telling me things, things I don’t want to believe.” Now his voice was breaking, his eyes forming tears that he refused to let run down his cheeks. “I don’t want to rule over hell when I die.”

And there was the truth. Adam didn’t want to rule with Satan in hell once he died. And while Adam at 11 was a kid with a lot on insight, a kid that age didn’t really understand the world and the consequences of his very existence. To be honest, some adults didn’t understand the whole complexity of their existence either. But a 15 year old Adam, was starting to understand who he actually was, what couldn’t be denied and what would happen when his mortal body eventually died.

“Oh dear boy.” Aziraphale was, for one of the few times in the creation, in short of words. He simply didn’t know what to say.

“Adam, listen to me.” Crowley’s voice, while gentle, took a more firm tone, once again a voice he had taken with Warlock multiple times. “I know hell might not be the best place to be, but not everything is misery over there and to be honest, heaven is overly stuffy and pretty bad too. So, please calm down, this is not the apocalypse.”

“But I don’t want to go there. What about my parents? They’re nice people, will I never see them again? What if I marry someone and they’re a good person? Will I be alone for all of eternity?”

“Of course not dear boy. We would never leave you, and I’m sure we could work out something with your demonic father so you could still see those you care about even after death.”

The teen was calming down a little at the angel’s words. But it still wasn’t what he wanted. Crowley was watching the teen, a part of him hoping he could help the teen feel better. If you were to ask the demon, he would simply tell you that he wanted to go back to his nice morning of calm, not help the teen.

“Do I just have to deal with that worry till I die? That maybe I will but maybe I won’t?”

Crowley hesitated for a small second.

“Well not technically...”

“What do you mean dear?”

“I mean we could take the kid to hell while he’s alive and talk things out with Satan…”

Crowley was very clearly already regretting his words. This was not his most brilliant idea, but it was maybe the only way to reassure the antichrist. And a happy teen antichrist meant a happy continued world, no apocalypse and not too many horrible showers raining down on England. Which was always a good thing in both Aziraphale and Crowley books. Of course the idea of seeing the Morningstar within his own domain did send horror shivers down Crowley's spine. But it was for Adam. And they did care for Adam, even years before knowing about him, both Aziraphale and Crowley had taken a vow to guide the Antichrist as much as possible and both heaven and hell could be damned that they would keep that promise.

"So what? Do we just walk down the front door to hell? Where is even that door? Is there a door?"

Adam did seem to be calmer, like the idea that he could do something was already better than the panic he had felt before. Of course, if you asked anyone, the thing he could actually do was a horrible idea, that could end so badly.

"Yes, there is a door, which I used to use when I would report to Hell. And it's not like you need to die, you are the Antichrist, you can just walk right in, no demon could hurt you."

"So will you both come with me?"

There was there a moment of silence. Not that either angel or demon wouldn't go to hell for Adam, of course they would. But well, Aziraphale was never fond of the idea of going to hell and while he might not be a proper angel anymore, he was still far away from a fallen one. Crowley on his part was completely terrified at the idea of seeing Lucifer again. The demon had actually hide his hand in the hope that no one would see them shake*

"Of course we'll be both coming with you dear boy. We'll make sure you're safe."

And just like that, the angel had made a promise that all the people in the room knew would be kept. And so, this story begins for real.


	2. The very first start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angels fell, demons were created, and what seemed to be seconds after, a demon went back up, to Eden to tempt Eve and Adam into biting one perfect red apple. And so we get the very first start, the start of the universe we know, the start of good and evil and the start of humanity all wrapped into a neat little bow.

Perhaps we ought to go all the way to the very first start so you can have some contexte. As Aziraphale and Crowley slowly made their way over to the main entrance of hell and heaven, one Adam Young nearly hiding behind them with Dog, following as always. Let’s take a moment to explain the very first start.

Before God created the universe in 4004 B.C at 9:15 a.m. But before the creation of the universe, Heaven had already been created. Back then God used to go around, the angels basking in her presence, in the feeling of love she gave away. Now, let’s make something clear. Neither God nor her angels had any inert sexual identification. God saw herself as a woman, of course that was not the case before she created humanity. She saw herself as a woman because as she made man and woman differently, she realised she was a woman if only for the fact that she had created. Maybe she hadn’t given birth but she loved her children, humans and angels, even the fallen ones. The love of a mother could never pass, never fade and, at its very core, it’s what she was.

Now for angels, the process was very different. With the passing of time most of angels and demons came to settle down on one gender or the other, simply following their preference. Michael had taken the shape of a strict woman because of her dignified walk and her more serious face, she also quite liked the way she could style her hair. Gabriel was very fond of his male shape, he liked how tall he was, he liked the strength and even the fact that his body fitted so well in the clothes he liked. 

Another one that was very fond of his shape was one Lucifer, the Morning Star. As God had made him, her very first angel, she had put all her love in him. Perhaps she had done too much. He was her very first child, her first creation. He was so very beautiful, her child. And she had been so very proud when Lucifer had come into existence, when he had flied for the first time with his golden wings. Perhaps he had gotten used to all of her love for the short moment where there was only them. And then God had created more, excited by her first creation she had kept going, Michael, then Raphael, then Gabriel. Michael with the soft flakes of gold over his cheekbones, a decorating work of art. Gabriel and his purple eyes, pretty unique within creation, his wings incredibly white, the tips golden like they had been dipped in gold. And finally Raphael, her little curious angel.

Raphael was always special, his eyes were golden, his hair was fiery red and she had brought him into existence with curiosity. It wasn’t his fault when he fell, at least not really. She knew that, of course she did. But she also knew that Raphael couldn't have been happy in Heaven either. He was different from the other angels. It was a tiny eternity later that she would create another angel that was also capable of curiosity and she named him Aziraphale.

Now back to the start of the creation. While she created the world as humanity knows it, God had Gabriel and Raphael help her. While the other angels went around with different things, some created plants and animals, other made valleys and rivers. Gabriel helped with the physics and chemistry behind the universe such as gravity and the planets and moons rotations. Raphael simply created, in such a way that it reminded of God herself. He would travel around, putting galaxies, nebulas, creating stars on his path, putting planets in different shapes, different colours, different materials. Samael would sometimes join Raphael and Gabriel, he was rather fond of stars. And once the cosmos was created God saw that it was good so she turned her attention to earth.

The earth was wild and beautiful but it was definitely missing life. And so she created the animals, big and small with a lot more of angels. Perhaps it is a ghost of those memories she has with the angels that now push mothers to craft with their kids, to share something with the creator. So as earth was inhabited by animals God grew bored, animals were so very simple, so she decided on something else, something better than animals, something closer to angels. So she created humanity, she created Adam and Eve. She made them to her image and gave them more and less than angels, she gave them a free will, something that angels didn’t have before that moment. 

And so for humanity, she put them inside her garden, and named the garden, Eden.

And then, the angels rebelled. And then Raphael and Samael, later called Lucifer, fell from heaven. Really Raphael’s only real sin was asking too much questions. So Raphael, later called Crawley, then Crowley, and finally Anthony J. Crowley sauntered vaguely downwards.

Crowley remembers the fall, he was never quite capable to forget that fatal moment when he could feel his wings burn. The fall was short but seemed to last for an eternity, the feeling of emptiness growing as the silence did, broken by nothing but a deaf scream of pain and horror. He wanted to rip his skin, carve away his insides. He felt nothing but emptiness for the fall was to forget about God’s love. He felt an incredible hunger that would never be truly fulfilled again. And as he crawled away from were his body had broken through the crust of the earth and into the boiling pools of sulfur, he saw other angels fall. Raphael saw Belial close to Samael. Samael seemed hurt, Raphael came closer to the two of them.

“He’s hurt, help me.”

Belial, later Beelzebub, was trying to stop what seemed like bleeding from Samael’s back, two pairs of wings had been ripped from the fall, only leaving two broken wings. Raphael’s six wings were still on his back, even though they had turned black instead of the deep blue it used to be, he hid them away quickly and kneeled by Samael and Belial. Raphael ripped part of his skirt away to clean the wounds and stop the blood flow. Even before humanity, Raphael had always taken care of other angels, of their bruised knees when they learned to fly. He had taken care of their tangled hair and the scratch on their hands. Raphael had always been particularly soft with the younger angels. And so like so many times before Raphael took care of a hurt being, carefully patching up Samael until he was good enough to take the lead in hell.

And take the lead he did, Samael changed his name for Lucifer, Belial became lord Beelzebub, and Raphael put his name away, soon no one but Lucifer and himself remembered that Crawley was once an archangel. And Lucifer, feeling better send Crawley back to earth to tempt Eve into committing the original sin.

Crawley had gone back and spend some time watching Adam and Eve from afar. They looked so peaceful together, Eve was easy to tempt, it was but a small nudge. A few sweet words “why would God not want you to take it if she put it so close by, look at this pretty fruit, they taste so good, just a tiny bite couldn’t hurt”. A soft hiss tempting them both into the original sin, damning Eden to be closed off as Adam and Eve left with the sword of a principality to protect them and kept them war.

“Well that went down like a lead balloon.”

Angels fell, demons were created, and what seemed to be seconds after, a demon went back up, to Eden to tempt Eve and Adam into biting one perfect red apple. And so we get the very first start, the start of the universe we know, the start of good and evil and the start of humanity all wrapped into a neat little bow.

Now we should perhaps go back to the current situation of an angel, a demon, a hellhound and the antichrist going down to hell. Doesn’t it sound like some rather amusing joke?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is taking so long, honestly I was caught into Lucifer so I had to come back to the Good Omens fandom.


End file.
